


Repeat

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Forced Orgasms, Kinktober, M/M, machine fucking, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn’s holding Ignis captive during the time skip, and taking advantage. (A snippet for Kinktober)





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober y’all

“How many is that now, darling? Six? Seven?”

Ardyn asked, not expecting an answer. Ignis was far too gone. He had been trapped on the machine that currently held him for hours. His upper body was settled stomach down on a padded bed; the cushion his head was on now covered in tears and saliva. His arms were bound to the sides of the bed in cuffs. His legs were folded and bound spread in parted leg rests, leaving his cock free to dangle and spurt his repeated, tortured orgasms. Unforgiving and unrelenting, the machine continued to thrust inside of him. 

It had taken two orgasms for Ignis to scream. Three for him to begin to beg. The fourth was what broke him, when Ardyn mimicked the voice of his partner. He knew it wasn’t Gladio beside him, but without his sight to aid him, and his sanity fleeting, he burst into a pleading sob.

Ardyn watched as the fight left his captive. His arms no longer fought against the bindings. Legs no longer thrashed. Ass no longer clenched. He smoothed his hand over the man’s swept back hair, matted with sweat. He watched as the eighth orgasm was pulled from the young man. His cock spurted onto the floor beneath him, and body went limp. His consciousness had finally left him. 

With a sigh, Ardyn turned the machine off. 

“Eight is your maximum for now, I suppose. Shall we try for nine tomorrow, Ignis?”


End file.
